Hope for a better future
by NikkiWeasleyPotter
Summary: Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron got a epilogue of HPandDH. How will they react when they learn about their future? What will they change? HG,RH. Read and Review.
1. Getting to know the future

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room, talking. It was late in the night and they were just finishing homework. Ron was still complaining about essey for DADA.

Hermione was already done and was getting up from the chair where she was sitting "I'm done. I'm going to bed. We have to get up early tommorow. Good night, everyone."

"Good night Hermione." They all chorused.

Hermione came to stairs to the dormitories but there was a loud bang behind her. She turned around and saw her three friends still sitting in front of fireplace except now Harry was holding piece of parchment.

"What's that,Harry?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, there was that bang and next thing I know this was in my lap. Looks like some king of essey. It's called "Nineteen years later". What do you guys think?" Harry asked them.

"I think we should read it." Said Hermione.

"Of course you would like to read it. It's written after all." Commented Ron.

"Ron, shut up." Snapped Ginny at Ron. "Come on, Harry, read it."

"Ok, here it go." Said Harry and he started reading.

**Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road toward the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air.**

"Oww, It's Kings Cross! Someone's going to Hogwarts." Interrupted Ron. Hermione just rolled her eyes and motioned for Harry to continue.

**Two large cages tattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owls inside them hooted indignantly, and the redheaded girl trailed fearfully behind here brothers, clutching her father's arm.**

**"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.**

"Hey, Harry, do you think it's you?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, it could be anyone. Wait a second, here is something. It says "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, epilogue". So it's about me, after all." Answered Harry.

**"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"**

"Ginny, this girls reminds me of you. You were like that every year till you could come with us." Said Ron, smiling at Ginny.

"Hush there, Ron." said blushing Ginny.

**The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.**

"Harry, I don't know where your mind was when you named him. I mean, Albus. Come on!" Said Ginny, laughing. Harry just glared at her and resumed his reading.

**"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"**

**"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.**

"Ginny, you're here too. Do you know what this means?" Asked Hermione while Ginny just looked at her and blushed again. Harry hurriedly resumed his reading because he too understood what that means.

**"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin."**

"This James looks like he could be twins's kid. They did that to me, too." Said Ron, remembering his ride to station.

**But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The five Potters**

"Five? Potter, does that mean that you pumped my sister three times?" Asked Ron standing up. "I will hurt you, if you hurt her!"

"Oi, Ron I didn't do that. Not yet. And I would never hurt her." Harry answered looking at Ginny. "But I wouldn't mind doing _that_ with her." He murmured.

**The five Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.**

**"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.**

**"Every day, of you want us to," said Ginny.**

"Ginny, you're sounding just like mum!" moaned Ron.

"What's wrong with that? I'm going to miss my son."

**"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."**

**"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny.**

**"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."**

"Just like twins." Said Ginny, smiling.

**Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared.**

**"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform.**

"Where are who?" Asked Ron.

"I'm sure you will see, if you let me continue." Answered Harry.

**"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.**

"Who?" asked Ron again.

"RON!" all three of them yelled at him, annoyed.

**But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he head Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello…**

**"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.**

**A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them.**

**"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved.**

**Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.**

"Hermione's daughter, definitely."

**"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confound the examiner."**

"Why would I…?" Hermione stopped, as realisation dawned on her. "Oh,Merlin."

"What?" asked Ron.

"Oh, so you two would end up together. I wonder when will it happen." Answered Harry.

"Soon, I hope. I don't know how long I could listen to their constant bickering." Said Ginny.

**"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."**

**"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train. "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."**

"Ron! That's cheating!" said Hermione.

**Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.**

**"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."**

"Ron!"

**"Ron!"**

"You, Hermione, haven't changed at all." Said Ginny.

**Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.**

"So you pumped MY sister two times. Whatever you said to me goes for you too." Said Harry, looking at Ron. Suddenly Hermione jumped up, realizing what Harry just said, and hugged him.

"Oh, Harry, you know you think of you as a brother!" she said, still hugging him.

"Hermione… I would like to breathe!" choked Harry out.

"Sorry." Said Hermione, blushing.

**"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.**

**"Look who it is."**

**Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.**

**"So that's little Scorpius,"**

"What an awful name for a kid." added Ron. Harry just continued reading.

**Said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."**

**"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"**

**"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."**

"Ron, they're way too young for that! Ughh…" Said Hermione. "I don't want to think of my kids that way!"

**"Hey!"**

**James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news.**

**"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"**

"Who is Teddy? And Victoire?" asked Ginny.

"Well Victoire sounds French, so it could be certains French Veela's daughter." Answered Harry.

"And Bill's too. But I don't know who Teddy." Added Hermione.

"Oh, no. So they do marry, after all." Moaned Ginny. She still doesn't like Fleur.

**He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction.**

**"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"**

**"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron -"**

**"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear.**

"He is so like Ron. I cannot believe it." Said Ginny.

**"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"**

"I love her name. Lily. Beautiful." Whispered Ginny, looking at Harry.

"Yes, it is. I thought about naming my daughter Lily. If I'm ever going to have a family." Said Harry.

**"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry "Why don't we just invite him to live with is and have done with it?"**

**"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al-Teddy could have my room!"**

"No, only when I want to destroy that house!" Commented Harry. That wouldn't be good.

**"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."**

"You haven't changed at all, I see." Said Ginny.

**He checked the battered old watch that had once been Fabian Prewett's.**

**"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."**

**"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him.**

**"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"**

"Neville's a professor. Herbology, absolutely!" told Hermione.

**"But you know Neville-"**

**James rolled his eyes.**

**"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love…"**

**Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus.**

"How can you even suggest something like that, Ginny?" teased Ron.

"Ron, another comment like that, and I will Bat-Bogey you!"

**"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."**

**"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!" but James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends.**

**"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scare about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."**

**Ginny kissed Albus good-bye.**

**"See you at Christmas."**

**"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. And don't let James wind you up."**

"Don't duel anyone till you're learned how. What kind of advice is that?" asked Hermione.

"Well he is Ginny's and mine child after all. He will get into trouble, that's for sure!" answered Harry,

laughing.

"Yeah. You know us. Life is boring if there is no trouble." Added Ginny.

**"What if I'm in Slytherin?"**

**The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.**

**Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.**

**"Albus Severus,"**

"WHAT? Why, in the name of Merlin would you want to name your kid like that?" yelled Ron.

"I don't know. I must have been really drunk to do that."

"But I wouldn't let you name him like that. You must have had a really good reason for that." Said Ginny.

**Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."**

"What? What about me?" Asked Ron, dissapointed.

"Ron, for heaven's sake, shut up!" snapped Ginny.

**"But just say-"**

**"-then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matter to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."**

**"Really?"**

**"It did for me," said Harry.**

"We never knew that." Said Ron.

"Well I don't think it's really important, do you?" asked Ginny turning to Ron. "He is still the same Harry we know."

"Thanks, Ginny. I'm glad it doesn't matter to you."

"Why would it. You are still that Harry I like."

"You do?"

"We'll talk later, ok?" asked Ginny looking Harry in the eyes.

**He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But how the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry.**

**"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.**

**"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."**

"Yeah, right." Mumbled Hermione, smiling.

"Why not?"

"Forget it."

**Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to more, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him…**

**The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.**

**"He'll be alright," murmured Ginny.**

**As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.**

**"I know he will."**

**The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.**

"Does that mean that we won the war? Is You-know-who dead?" asked Hermione smiling.

"I guess. But can we talk about this in the morning? It's already late, and we have to go home tommorow. Christmas, remember? We're going home." Said Ginny.

"Yes. I'm Going to bed. See you in the morning. Good night." Said Hermione.

Ron and Hermione climbed up the stairs leaving Ginny and Harry standing alone.

"I guess it's good night than." Whispered Harry, and then he kissed Ginny on the cheek, something he never did before, and he turned around and walked up to the dormitories.

"Good nigh to you, too." Said Ginny to the empty room.

_**A/N This is another story. It will be multi chaptered, I'm not sure if it'll be two shot or whole story, depends on reviews and my time.**_

_**I hope you like it. Review anyway, I like reading them and it helps me to improve.**_

_**NikkiWeasleyPotter**_


	2. A few talks, a couple of doubts and one

_**Chapter 2 – A few talks, a couple of doubts and one break-up**_

The next morning, Ginny could be found sitting on the windowsill in her dorm room, writing a letter. That letter was for one Harry Potter.

_Why is this so hard? I now know that he likes me, or at least he will, so why I can't write one stupid letter? Come on, Ginny, gather your Gryffindor courage!_

Deciding to just ask Harry to meet her, she started writing a short letter.

_**Hey, Harry**_

_**Do you have time today? I know we're supposed to go home, but I would really like to talk to you before that, we really would not have time or privacy at the Burrow. Maybe we could meet at the Hogwarts Express, Hermione and Ron will be with other prefects so we should be able to talk. Will that be OK?**_

_**It's fine if you don't want. I'll understand. **_

_**Anyway, just tell me, yes or no.**_

_**Love, Ginny**_

After giving letter to Hedwig, who sometimes came to her dorm, Ginny went to dress and find Dean. They're in for a really tiring conversation. Walking into common room, she saw him on the chair, waiting for her, as always. He was sweet, but she was not in love with him.

"Hi, Ginny. How are you this morning?" he asked her, and tried to kiss her, but she turned her cheek to him.

"Hello, Dean. I'm fine. Um… Can we talk?"

"Yes, whatever you want."

Ginny cast a few privacy charms, so they wouldn't be overheard, and took a deep breath.

"Dean, you are amazing person, and a good boyfriend, but I don't like you like that anymore. I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else and I think it's better to break things now, before it's too late."

"Oh, are you sure? You know I like you, and I know that we fight from time to time but I can try to be better to you."

"No, I'm sorry Dean. I want us to break up."

"Right. Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me. See you later!"

He left for breakfast and Ginny sat in the chair waiting for Hermione and others.

* * *

Harry and Ron were the only ones left in their dorm. Dean was with Ginny and Neville and Seamus were at breakfast.

"So, Harry, what are you going to do about Ginny situation?" asked Ron smirking at Harry. After all he was dropping hints all summer and last few months about Harry and Ginny getting together.

"What are you going to do about Lav-Lav and our best friend?" Harry shot back.

"Well, I don't know. I'll decide during holidays."

"What's there to decide? Do you like Lavender or Hermione more? That's all that matters!" Harry said. "I have a problem. Ginny has a boyfriend, you know, our roommate, Dean."

"I know that. I need some time to think. Come on, Harry, you know Ginny will dump Dean. It's obvious that she still likes you, now that you think about that."

"She looks like she's happy with Dean. Maybe I lost my chance. What if that thing was wrong? And I just started to like her. I'm so stupid. I lost her, that's sure…" Harry started pacing the room and muttering all kinds of things.

"Whoa, there. Relax mate. You don't know that. You know, I thought that I'm lost but you… You're head over heels."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm… Wait, that's Hedwig." He opened the window to let her in." Hey girl, you have something for me?" He took the letter and read it.

"What's that? Who sent it?"

"It's from Ginny. She wants to talk to me."

"See, maybe you have a chance. I was right. Let's go down. I'm starved."

* * *

Hermione walked down to the common room where Ginny was waiting for her.

"Hey, Ginny. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning. No, not really." Ginny said, not looking at Hermione. "I broke up with Dean."

"I see. It didn't go well, I guess."

"It did. But I don't know if I did the right thing. What if Harry doesn't like me? I got my hopes up again, and if he doesn't feel the same way, I'll look like a fool."

"Trust me Ginny, he does like you. I see some looks he's sending you these months, and he's trying to spend as much time with you as he can. I know him."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked hoping it was true.

"Absolutely. Talk to him, you'll see." Said Hermione with a smile.

"That's what I intend to. What about you and Ron?"

"He's still with Lavender and I'll wait for him to break up with her. When he does that, we will talk."

"Yeah, I really don't know what he sees in her. "

They fell silent waiting for boys, both thinking about last night and what the future will bring.

* * *

Ron and Harry walked in the common room, where girls were waiting for them.

"Morning, Ginny, Hermione!" they chorused.

"Good morning, boys."

"Can we hurry up? I'm starving?" said Ron, already dragging Hermione to the portrait hole.

"He never stops eating, does he?" Harry asked after he and Ginny walked out of the room.

"No, not really. He could eat 24/7."

"Hey, Ginny, where's Dean? You usually go to breakfast with him."

"He's… Um, we broke up. This morning." Ginny looked up at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm not. It wasn't meant to be."

"Ok, then. I got your letter. And yes, I would like to talk."

"Really?" Ginny asked, beaming.

"Yeah. You're right, we won't have privacy at the Burrow, and we really need to talk."

"Ok, great. So, what do you think, how long will it be before Ron dumps Lavender, and asks Hermione out."

"Not too long, I hope. I'm waiting since the Yule Ball."

"Really? I never realized that you knew how they feel."

"I'm not that thick." Harry said, looking hurt. "It's obvious for everyone except for the two of them."

"He just needs to pull his head out oh his arse, and ask her out already."

"Exactly what I said to him, just a few minutes ago."

"There they are. I hope they are not arguing." said Ginny with a sigh.

* * *

During the night snow made a thick blanket over the grounds. The quartet walked through the snow, along with all students going on Christmas holidays. They were laughing and throwing snowballs on each other and soon almost all students joined in. They were all acting like kids, something they weren't for a while. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione boarded the train with their schoolmates, not knowing that this train ride will possibly change their lives and their futures.

* * *

_**AN/ Finally, I finished the second chapter of my story Hope for a better future. I hope that it's worth waiting for. As always, read and review.**_

_**And big thank you for my reviewers: edboy4926, basketsarah120, Lmb111514, D3G0R, xXSydney SnapeXx, SnitchEye24, lilzerinaballerina and one guest!**_


	3. Ride back home

**Chapter 3 - Ride back home **

Almost an hour later, Harry found himself staring outside of a train window. Neville was sitting next to him, while Ginny and Luna were sitting opposite of them. Harry would steal a glance at Ginny once in a while, thinking about her letter, and how to get her alone. He was becoming desperate for a solution, but Neville and Luna were oblivious to his discomfort, and were chatting happily. After another ten minutes Neville spoke up.

"Um, guys, Luna and I are going for a walk. Maybe to find Dean and Seamus."

"Or some Nargles." Said Luna.

"Possible." Added Neville with a smile.

Ginny sighed, _finally._

"Oh, fine. I'll keep Harry company. Right Harry?"

"Yes, absolutely. Have fun." Smiled Harry.

They walked out, and Harry stood up to close the compartment door. He sat back and looked at Ginny. Now that he had her alone, he was nervous. _**What should I do now?**_

"So…" started Ginny.

"So… you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, I did. About um…" she blushed and stopped talking. _No, Ginny… Bad Ginny, don't start blushing now._

"I know. About that paper. About our possible future. Right?" he smiled a little, after all, it was a long time since he saw Ginny blushing. _**She's so pretty when she blushes like that.**_

"Exactly. So what will we do? About that, I mean." She asked, trying to hide her blush. "Should we wait, and let things go their way, or change something?"

"Well, we don't really know when some things happened. We do know that they will, but not when." Harry answered, thinking about her question. _**Who knows how long I waited to tell her how I feel… I don't think I want to wait that long. Especially when she looks so nice.**_

"How much could future change? It couldn't be that much, right?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it wouldn't change at all, and maybe it would change completely. But I'm not sure I want to wait too long, I have a feeling I was really stupid for waiting at all."

"Waiting for what?" Ginny asked, confused. _What is he talking about?_

"To notice you. That's what. I was stupid and blind and one big, big idiot."

"Oh, that. Well, I guess you were. When did you start noticing me?" She asked, curious.

"I think I noticed you from the beginning, I just didn't realize it. Like when you put your elbow in a butter dish, then in your first year I thought that you looked really ill, even before Percy noticed that… I should have been a better friend to you." He finished, regretting not being her friend.

"Oh, Harry. You couldn't have known. Even my brothers didn't, and they lived with me a long time." She said, moving to sit next to Harry.

"But still, even after that I kind of ignored you and listened to Ron saying that you were still a little girl, and that you can't hang out with us and things like that."

"Look Harry, I really didn't make it easy on you to be my friend, with my stupid crush on the Boy Who Lived."

"So you don't like me anymore?" Asked Harry, afraid that she would say that he should find someone else, and that she doesn't want to be with him…

"I don't like Boy Who Lived anymore, I grew out of that. But now, I've fallen for Harry, brave, kind, shy Harry. The real you." Ginny finished with a smile.

"Really?" Harry asked as he looked up at her, hope written all over his face.

"Yes, it's true." She answered getting closer to him. Her heart started to beat so fast, she thought that Harry could hear it.

"Would it be OK if I kissed you now, then?" he whispered, his face only inches away from hers. He looked deep in her eyes, he never noticed how pretty they are. Chocolate brown, with a little gold in them. Then there were her freckles, oh so adorable, and her full lips. _**I wanna kiss you so much.**_

"It definitely would be." Ginny leaned in, closing the distance between them, lightly kissing him. She started to pull away but Harry wouldn't let her. He pulled her closer, and took her lips in a hungry kiss. Ginny immediately responded, running her hands through his hair, feeling the heat of his body so near her, taste of his lips on hers, he tasted like chocolate. Harry was lost in the scent of Ginny's hair, finally realizing what was the last thing he smelled in amortentia. It was like he couldn't get enough of her. He pulled her in his lap, still kissing her. He tentatively ran his tongue along her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, their tongues engaging in a dance of their own. After a few minutes Ginny pulled back, completely out of breath. She looked him in the eyes and all she could see was pure love, mixed with a little lust.

"Ginny, this is…" he tried to explain what he was feeling, but couldn't find good enough words.

"I know, I felt it too." She said, resting her forehead on his.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked smiling.

"Of course, silly. You didn't think I'd kiss anyone like this?" she teased him.

"No! Of course not. Never." He hurried to say.

Ginny just smiled and hugged him, putting her head on Harry's shoulder. He deeply inhaled her smell, closing his eyes. They just sat there, in silence, enjoying each other's company.

**Meanwhile, somewhere on the train**

"Hermione, I'm not going to study all break! I already told you that I'm tired of constant studying!" Ron and Hermione were coming back from their prefect rounds, and they were fighting. Again.

"Studying? You call snogging Lavender studying? Wow, isn't it great?!" Hermione snapped back at him.

"I'm not snogging her. Not all the time." He said, his ears going red, sure sign that he is becoming angry or embarrassed.

"Yes, you are."

"Fine then. Be that way. I just wanted to talk to you about last night." He told her, giving up.

"There's nothing to talk about." Except that we could end up married, if we don't kill each other first, she thought.

"There is, and you know it! You can't pretend that there is nothing between us, when you know it's not true." He raised his voice, getting angry again.

"No, Ron! Not until you're going out with _her._" She looked at him, more and more frustrated. "I know what we read, but I will not talk about that while you're snogging her at every corner!"

Ron just stared at her, just now realizing how much he hurt her. They came to a compartment where Harry and Ginny were, and he opened the door, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the two of them, now asleep, Ginny still cuddled in Harry's lap.

"Bloody hell! I never thought he would be that brave." Ron said, sitting on the one of the empty seats.

"Yeah, I know. She never stopped liking him. And he finally realized what's been under his nose whole this time. I hope they're happy." Hermione said, smiling at the two.

"He's head over heels in love with her. You should have seen him this morning. It was really funny." He than proceeded to tell her about his conversation with Harry.

After a while they stopped talking, both lost in their own thoughts. Ron was finally realizing what he did to Hermione, ant thinking how to break it up with Lavander. She kind of started getting on his nerves, with her constant need to touch or kiss…

Hermione was thinking about holidays with her parents. Maybe it was better to be away from Ron for some time. She knew that she will probably always like him, but while he is acting like a prat he was, there's no chance she would admit that she does like him.

_**A/N**__ – Hello everyone. So I've finally got a chance to finish this chapter. I had some troubles in school and at home so I didn't have a chance to work on this. And here it is. I hope it's fine. So you know, it would be nice if you would review. Thanks_

_Nikki_


End file.
